


Sleigh Bells

by QueenForADay



Series: Mercenary [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Civil War happens between Tony and Steve in the form of decorating a Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's family celebrate Christmas with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells

When Christmas rolled around, particularly for the Avengers, things tended to get hectic.

The compound was covered from floor to ceiling in fairy lights, and the entire compound always smelled of Christmas. Wanda had taken to baking and cooking for the holidays, with Vision helping her in the kitchen.

There was always a struggle regarding the Christmas tree. It was Steve’s tradition that he would go out and cut one himself. Tony would then attempt to decorate it, with Steve and Bucky usually on the ground critiquing everything.

Even though you and Bucky didn’t live in the compound, you stayed for a few days whenever the holidays were happening. It was strange being there now. Ethan was still so small, despite being a few months old. He was learning how to crawl and babble, and if Natasha had her way, he’d be learning how to walk before he was one. He was already more advanced than any other child his age. Bucky suspected it was because of his blood. He was enhanced. Not in the way that Wanda was, but something artificial.  Whatever it was, it just meant that your son was already learning to babble and crawl, and had most of the Avengers wrapped around his little finger because of it.

He was in the living room being coddled over by Natasha and Bruce. Natasha had him in her arms, rocking him gently while he wrapped his hand around Bruce’s finger. You kept an eye on him, but you were always so intrigued by the change in character that overcame the two of them when Ethan was around. Natasha smiled a bit brighter, always saying things in Russian to Ethan in the vain hopes that his first word will be in Russian. She was in a race with Bucky who hoped it would be either English or Romanian, and you just watched your husband everyday try and lure any word out of your son. Bruce was always so gentle with Ethan. Whenever he would hold him, it would be firm but gentle, keeping his head supported, and always turning on his heels so that Ethan could look around the room.

You watched them in the living room, marvelling over how big Ethan had gotten in the last few weeks.

Wanda nudged your shoulder with her own. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

You gave her a blank look. “What?”

She nodded to the other side of the living space. You hardly noticed that Bucky and Steve had already taken up the mantel of judges at the bottom of the Christmas tree. Tony was up on a stepladder trying to perch the star on the top of the tree.

“That’s a fight waiting to happen,” Wanda giggled to herself, washing some of the vegetables you were both preparing for dinner. She nudged your elbow with hers. “You’re our best moderator; make sure they don’t kill each other.”

You watched the boys carefully, waiting for the inevitable comment that either Bucky or Steve was going to make. It happened every year, and Wanda was right. You had the boys trained well enough so that when you did step in, the fight was quickly over with.

“It’s a bit crooked, don’t you think?” Steve asked from the ground, pointing up to the star that Tony had balanced on the top of the tree.

Tony shot him a glare. “So are you Rogers, but we don’t say anything-”

There it was. You dropped the knife you were holding and walked out into the living room. You couldn’t get there quick enough before Steve had dragged Tony off of the stepladder and secured him in a headlock. Bucky stood to the side with a broad grin on his face and his arms folded over his chest.

“Wipe that smile off of your face Barnes,” you scolded him. It immediately dropped.

You turned to Steve and Tony – whose face was turning slightly red as he struggled against Steve’s hold on him.

“Let him go Steve,” you folded your arms over your chest. The joke would be made eventually that you had become the mother of the Avengers. Tony had already pointed it out to you before that, when you started being a mother to Geneve, you already adopted the rest of the team as your other children.

Steve’s eyes locked with yours and you shared a heated stare off for a few seconds.

“Steven Rogers,” you said lowly, “let him go, or I’ll break that arm.”

He let Tony go. You were pulled into a hug by Tony, you just patted you on the back and said into your ear, “when the divorce happens between you and Icicle, know that I’m on your side.”

He pulled away and rubbed his neck. While walking out of the living room, he made a point of stopping beside Bucky. He nodded towards you. “Be careful of this one, Icicle, she’s dangerous and scary when she wants to be.”

“Go to your room Stark until you learn to behave,” Natasha sighed as she stood up from the couch. She handed Ethan over to you and the little boy whined slightly when he left Natasha’s arms.

Clint’s family were over too. He and Lauren were upstairs keeping an eye on not only their own children, but Geneve too. You were happy to have another family around, particularly in the compound. Whenever Clint brought his kids over, you knew you wouldn’t be seeing Geneve for the rest of the holiday. She adored his children, and you were happy to know that she was friends with them. Clint’s own girl was her best friend. They were constantly together, even when you were trying to go home to your separate houses.

Bucky walked over to you as you rocked Ethan in your arms. He clutched his tiny hand to the fabric of your shirt and rested his head against your shoulder. “Do you want me to take him?” Bucky said quietly when Ethan’s eyelids began to droop close.

“He’ll be awake in an hour or so anyway, you know what he’s like,” you replied. Bucky reached out and rubbed your son’s back.

“Well that’s Christmas card material right there,” Tony smirked at you and Bucky as he walked past.

“Who would you be sending Christmas cards to Tony?” you shot back.

“You wound me,” he put his hand over his heart and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ethan squirmed against your chest. Bucky reached out for him. “Here,” he said as he lifted the tiny baby into his arms, “I’ll put him to bed.”

You kissed the top of Ethan’s head and let Bucky carry him upstairs to your room.

Geneve came eventually running downstairs with Clint’s daughter Lila right behind her. “Girls, _walk_ ,” you heard Clint’s voice from upstairs and you laughed.

“Stay indoors girls;” you told them, “it’s getting dark out.”

“Yes Mama,” Geneve nodded and went back to racing through the house despite Clint’s yelling form upstairs. It was followed by Bucky’s own yelling of that your son was trying to sleep.

 

Somethings only a parent would understand. One of them was trying to get your child to sleep on Christmas Eve was as difficult as any mission you had done while in active service. You and Clint had struck a deal with Geneve and Lila – they would share a room. You knew that they only wanted to stay up talking. Clint tried to stop it, but you corrected him saying that they would eventually fall asleep during the night anyway.

One thing that still got to you on Christmas was how Tony managed to rein in German traditions. It was Geneve’s second Christmas you and Bucky. Last year you had spent it predominantly at home, with the others dropping by for a visit throughout the day. Being away from home, even though it barely crossed her mind now, must have been difficult. You and Bucky had spent some years in Germany so you knew what making her Christmas would mean. You didn’t expect it from Tony. Even as it was your second time doing this, it still warmed your heart.

He tried picking up the language, or at least some of the words for Geneve. You still remember the time he had said a couple of words to her, and she looked up at you with bright eyes, asking in German did he speak it fluently. Bucky, of course, said yes, and enjoyed the look of confusion and vacancy on Tony’s face when Geneve started talking to him in fluent German.

When the kids all went to bed, you and the others went into the living room and lounged on the sofas. You remember doing something like this in Tony’s tower, before the mess with Ultron started. It was different this time. You had Bucky beside you with his arm thrown over the back of the couch. Steve smiled that bit brighter during stories, looking over to you and Bucky every so often with warm eyes.

It just seemed quieter than back then.

You rested your head against Bucky’s shoulder and let the rest of the group tell stories or talk about anything and everything that was brought up. Sitting on the couches around an open fire pit in the middle of the living room, you were happy. It was one of the nights were the snow was falling outside, the room was dimly lit by fairy lights cascading from staircase banisters and walls.

Bucky kissed the top of your head. You looked up to him. “What was that for?” you asked quietly, mindful that Clint was halfway through one of his old stories about his missions.

Bucky shrugged. “Do I need a reason?”

You smiled. “No, not at all.”

His arm tightened around your shoulders and you moulded into his side. Resting your head on his shoulder, you draped your leg over one of his.

“If you’re going to be canoodling in this house,” Tony started, intentionally looking to the other side of the room and shielding his eyes, “please do it upstairs in your own room.”

You met Tony’s eyes when he turned back around. You smirked and pulled Bucky into a deep kiss.

“Can you _please_ stop doing those things on the couches?!”

 

Before you could go to bed you had to check on Geneve. Ethan was staying in a crib on the other side of your room, and Bucky was already in there getting changed into his sleep-pants and loose shirt. You were halfway down the hallway when you saw Clint coming out of the room Geneve and Lila were sharing.

“Out like lights,” he told you with a warm smile, closing the door behind him.

“See? What did I tell you?” you smiled knowingly at him.

Clint put his hands up in the air. “Alright, alright,” he smiled.

You remember first joining the Avengers. Clint was the one to introduce you to everyone. He had been the one to pick you up. He was always so kind to you, like a big brother. When you had told him about Bucky and how you planned on getting him back, he didn’t stop you. He simply stood to the side and let you leave.

You stifled a yawn. “Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning for all of the present-madness,” you smiled at him.

You took a few steps away before Clint called out to you. “Has Bucky said anything to you regarding Ethan?”

Frowning, you shook your head. “No, why?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “He just asked me about some stuff today.”

You raised your eyebrow at Clint. “What kind of stuff?”

Before you can press him anymore Clint turned on his heels and walked down the hallway.

When you walked into your room, you went to Ethan’s crib on the other side of your room. Bucky was already standing over the crib, looking down at your son who was fast asleep. “He’ll be out for the night,” Bucky whispered.

You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s waist and rested your head on his shoulder. “Hopefully,” you replied. Ethan had the strangest of sleeping patterns. Most nights he would sleep for the night, only waking up every four or five hours to be fed. Other nights, he didn’t sleep at all.

Now though, looking down at him, you smiled softly at him stretched out and in a deep sleep.

Clint’s words still lingered in your mind. “Are you okay?” you asked Bucky. He looked over his shoulder to you and you clarified, “with Evie and Ethan, I mean. Clint said you were asking him about stuff.”

Bucky sighed. “It’s just…I don’t know, It’s just nice having another person with kids around.”

You nodded. It was. Clint and Laura didn’t visit often, mostly to keep Laura and the children safe, but when they did, it was nice having them around.

Your arms tightened around Bucky’s waist. “If you’re still worried about-”

“-Doll-”

“-No,” you admonished him, “let me speak.”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and let out a deep sigh.

“Evie _adores_ you, as does Ethan. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours Barnes, but whatever it is, it’s wrong. Do you see the way they both look at you? They love you just as much as I do.”

You leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “If you ever forget that, I swear to God Barnes I’ll make you remember it.”

Bucky smiled. “I won’t,” he mumbled, “thank you.”

You looked down at Ethan who was still dead to the world. “Come on,” you tugged him towards your bed at the other side of the room. “We’re going to have to deal with a hyperactive five year old in the morning.”

 

When you woke up on Christmas morning, the first thing you saw was Bucky’s ice blue eyes staring right back at you.

A small smile spread across both of your faces. “Good mornin’,” Bucky whispered, lifting his fingers to your cheek. He brushed some of your hair away from your face and leaned in to kiss your nose.

You hummed. “You know that we’re going to have a hyperactive five-year-old in here soon?” you said as he shuffled closer to you. He coiled his arm around you and tugged you closer to him.

Christmas morning always meant utter madness in the compound, especially when the kids would get up in the morning knowing that Santa had been to the house.

You giggled softly when Bucky started trailing kisses across your shoulder and up your neck. “Buck,” you sighed, “Evie will be-”

“-down in the living room tearing into presents and giving Tony grey hairs,” he mumbled against your neck. He pulled back to look at you. “I finally have you to myself.”

Bucky slotted himself between your spread legs and you hooked your feet over his hips. “Alright then handsome,” your fingers went through his hair, pulling slightly, “you have me to yourself for a while.”

You felt him huff a laugh against your neck. You let your eyelids flutter closed as he started to nip at the skin there.

With that grin still on his lips, he moved your leg slightly, hooking it further up around his chest and lined up and began to press forward, slow, gentle, until he was all the way in, holding still while you whimpered and moaned softly.

“So good,” he murmured in your ear. “Tell me when to move,” his eyes were closed and the hand he hand beside your head, the one tightly fisting the sheets, shook slightly.

“Now,” you moaned. “Move now.”

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you beg,” He grinned and started moving, slow but firm, picking up the pace. Both of you were panting, sweating lightly and moving frantically with each other to get the most friction you could.

“Christ Bucky,” you groaned, the legs you had around your hips pulling him into you, trying to get him deeper.

Bucky dropped his head to your shoulder as he drove into your harder.

“Fuck,” you moaned, so close, but not quite there. You carded your fingers through his hair and gripped onto the curls tightly. He let out a punched-out groan. You changed the angle of your hips, tilted them upwards a little more and he sank in deeper on the next thrust and it had you both moaning loudly.

“Fuck, close, gonna come,” you whimpered, your legs pulling him in harder and deeper.

“Come on darlin’, come for me,” he urged, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust. He picked up his head and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Fuck,” you repeated. You cupped his cheek with one of your hands, bringing his face in front of yours so that you could look into each other’s eyes. Your other hand went between you, rubbing tight quick circles against your clit.

He watched you, watched the pleasure spike and your back arch almost cleanly off the bed as you came, head dropping back against the pillows, baring your throat for his teeth to latch onto as he felt himself follow.

A few thrusts later he shoved in deep and held there until the aftershocks had died off and you both had mostly regained your breathing.

Carefully he pulled out of you. You could see he was being careful in case you were sore. It had been too long since you had the opportunity to be alone together. If one kid didn’t want your full attention, the other did.

He collapsed next to you with your hips and shoulders touching. He reached his metal hand across and entwined your fingers was you lay together.

“You okay?” He asked turning his head and kissing your bare shoulder.

You hummed happily back to him, turning to look him in the eye.

“Good,” he smiled and rolled to his side, nuzzling his face into your neck.

You lay silently for a while, enjoying the moment before you heard your names being called from the end of the hallway.

Bucky groaned into your neck when you realised it was Tony’s voice.

You pushed at his shoulder, trying to get him off of you. “We should get up,” you laughed as he tried to kiss you again.

When you eventually wandered downstairs, Bucky’s fingers were entwined with yours. Clint’s children and Geneve were in the middle of the living room, on the ground with shreds of wrapping paper covering the floor.

You rested your head against Bucky’s shoulder and swayed with him slightly. “You’re a good dad,” you sighed happily. You felt him squeeze your hand. “Don’t you dare forget that.”

He gave a breathless chuckle. “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Tony fighting over a damn tree is Civil War. The Accords can just...go away. Bucky is happy and has a family, isn't that enough? He deserves the world. 
> 
> yourqueenforayear.tumbr.com if you would like to request anything for this verse!


End file.
